The theme of the Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science (Drew) Minority Drug Abuse Research Program (MIDARP) is "Addiction is a brain disease and it matters." The molecular, social and environmental mechanisms of all these components of addiction are poorly understood;one of the goals of this MIDARP grant is to further understand some of the important mechanisms of addiction. Recognizing addiction as a chronic, relapsing brain disorder characterized by compulsive drug seeking and use can impact society's overall health and social policy strategies and help diminish the health and social costs associated with drug abuse and addiction. Guided by this theme, the overarching goal of the training and education program is to enhance Drew's capacity to conduct substance abuse research. The three major components of the program are faculty research skill development and education, student recruitment and research training, and university research infrastructure development. The goals of Drew MIDARP are: 1. To provide research development support and experiences to under-represented faculty and staff to facilitate independent substance abuse research careers;2. To foster interest in substance abuse research among under-represented students and residents by providing educational and research experiences;and 3. To enhance the research infrastructure at Drew to support substance abuse research. The MIDARP program will enhance Drew's substance abuse research capacity by developing faculty research skills to conduct substance abuse research, enhancing student interest in substance abuse research by providing educational and hands-on research opportunities, and by enhancing the research infrastructure. These measures are designed to increase the visibility of substance abuse research and education within the University, and enhance the system for promoting substance abuse research projects. As Drew is in the process of developing a critical mass of investigators, it is necessary that the MIDARP program focus on improving human resources for the conduct of substance abuse research to strengthen the research environment. These improvements include training in biomedical, clinical and behavioral research techniques;intensive education on research development and methodology, research project management techniques, and grantsmanship;and encouraging collaborative efforts with other university faculty and faculty on other research intensive campuses locally and nationally. As junior faculty sharpen their research skills, they will increase their effectiveness in obtaining competitive extramural support for the conduct of substance abuse research and Drew's ability to recruit other research faculty.